<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like it Rough? by aby55al (abyssa1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221708">Like it Rough?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al'>aby55al (abyssa1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aby55al's phan oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, Snowballing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's girlfriend doesn't like rough sex, but Dan does. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aby55al's phan oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like it Rough?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry, sorry," Phil mumbled, rolling to the other side of the bed, away from his long-time girlfriend, Susan. "Forget I asked."</p><p>"Phil," she brushed his fringe out of his eyes, "I love you but I'm just not into that. I'm sorry." She smiled and rolled over to lay next to him, pressing her bare body against his, "What's wrong with the way we've always done this?"</p><p>"Nothing," he pulled away, getting out of bed and picking up his clothes, putting them on as he walked out the door. "I'm going to go home. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."</p><p>He fumed as he walked the long way to the apartment he shared with his best friend Dan. There was nothing wrong with Susan, the sex was fine but it wasn't what Phil wanted. He wanted to be able to be rough and weird and dirty. And Susan couldn't do that for him.</p><p>He was still horny, and was growing more so as he thought about all the things he wanted to be able to do. He debated going to a bar to find someone, but decided against it. He'd deal with it himself and then apologize to Susan in the morning.</p><p>"You're home early," Dan commented as he walked into the lounge. He looked up from his laptop, "Something happen with Susan?"</p><p>"No," Phil lied. "Just decided to come home."</p><p>"You're lying." Dan pushed his laptop aside and moved to stand in front of Phil, their chests almost touching. "Your hair is a mess, your fly is undone," Phil quickly pulled it up, "and you smell like sex." Dan took a step back, smirking, "So, what'd she do? Did she want to call you Daddy?"</p><p>"Wha- no!"</p><p>"I bet you're into that anyways." Dan narrowed his eyes, "Did she want to be called Daddy?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Pee fetish?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Foot? Food? Is she gay?"</p><p>"No!" Phil crossed his arms, about to walk out. He didn't even know why he'd let Dan continue past the Daddy kink.</p><p>"Did she want to get rough and you couldn't take it? She did go to a Catholic school-"</p><p>"No! I wanted to and she wouldn't." Phil blurted it out, clamping his hands over his mouth after he'd said it.</p><p>"Oh." Dan's eyes widened for a second, before his face settled into the familiar smirk. "Well you know," he walked his hand up Phil's chest, wrapping it around his neck, "I don't mind being rough." His other hand found its way to the front of Phil's pants, "And if you're still horny, I'm up for the challenge."</p><p>"Dan-"</p><p>"Come on Phil, she doesn't have to know. And if she can't give you what you want why shouldn't you find it somewhere else?" He moved closer, pressing himself against Phil, lightly grinding their hips together, "Come on Phil, fuck me. I like it rough."</p><p>Phil moaned, grabbing Dan's hips, he was torn, unable to decide whether to push the younger man away or to bend him over the couch and show him exactly how rough he could be.</p><p>"You know you want to," Dan muttered in Phil's ear, gently biting the lobe. "You know you want to bend me over the couch and fuck me until I can't walk for a week." He began unzipping Phil's pants, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even scream your name."</p><p>Phil groaned and gave in, roughly pulling the younger man against him. He could feel Dan's smile as he locked their lips, backing them towards the couch. He shoved Dan down, pinning him beneath him.</p><p>"If I get too rough-"</p><p>"You won't. Now fuck me like you couldn't fuck her." Dan pulled him back into a kiss, his tongue invading Phil's mouth. Phil moaned and parted their lips to pull Dan's shirt off, removing his own also and throwing them to the floor.</p><p>"God you're hot," Dan gasped, hands roaming across Phil's chest.</p><p>"So are you." Phil kissed Dan again before trailing down to his neck, knowing that Dan was sensitive there. Dan let out a small gasp as Phil bit his neck, it turned to a moan as the older man began trailing his rough kisses down, leaving a trail of hickeys across Dan's neck and chest. Phil stopped just at the waist of Dan's jeans, leaving the younger man squirming beneath him.</p><p>"Come on Phil," Dan pulled Phil up for a kiss, his lips pressing against Phil's as he spoke. "Are you going to fuck me senseless or not?"</p><p>"Dan, I'm not going to fuck you senseless." Phil's voice had lowered and he stared into Dan's eyes, "I'm going to fuck you until all you can feel and see and taste is me. I'm going to make sure you can walk because if you can walk I can fuck you again. I want to see your face when I make you cum over and over, I want you screaming my name loud enough for the people across the street to hear."</p><p>"Fuck Phil. Please," Dan whimpered. He was painfully hard, his tight jeans becoming a problem. Phil quickly removed his own jeans, tossing them aside before undoing Dan's, pulling them off.</p><p>Phil paused. There was no going back after this, no good way to explain this to Susan.</p><p>"Phil," Dan bucked his hips up, desperate for friction, "Please... Daddy." Dan had been right, Phil did have a thing for being called Daddy. Phil quickly rejoined their lips, palming Dan through his boxers and then ripping them off. He took Dan's member into his hand, stroking quickly.</p><p>"Fuck Phil- you're gonna make me cum-"</p><p>"Wouldn't that be a shame? Me having to fuck you while you're sensitive?" Phil sped up his motions, Dan's precum making it easier. Phil took Dan into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the other man's cock. He slid one hand up Dan's chest, wrapping it loosely around his throat, waiting for Dan's nod before closing it, cutting off his blood supply. Dan let out a breathy moan, his hands weakly grasping at Phil's hair as he came in his mouth. Phil sat up, pulling Dan close to him. He joined their lips, Dan's eyes widening as he realized what Phil was doing. Phil forced his tongue into Dan's mouth, parting his lips and passing Dan's cum into his mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow for me."</p><p>Dan obliged and Phil rewarded him by wrapping his hand around his cock, slowly stroking him back to hardness. "Fuck- Phil-"</p><p>"Lube and condoms?" Phil kept up his strokes, moving slowly as Dan moaned quietly.</p><p>"U-under the cushion."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just in case." Dan pulled down Phil's boxers, "I don't need stretching."</p><p>Phil quickly kicked off his boxers, rolling on the condom and coating it with lube. "Ready?" he mumbled in Dan's ear, lining up.</p><p>"Yes. Please fuck me Daddy." Phil grabbed Dan's hips, holding the younger man down as he thrusted in quickly. "Phil," Dan almost screamed, eyes watering.</p><p>"Did I hurt you? I thought you said I wouldn't be too rough?" Phil sounded condescending, but he was worried that he'd hurt Dan.</p><p>"No," Dan paused for a second, adjusting. "Now come on Daddy, make me scream."</p><p>"Whatever you want baby." Phil grabbed Dan's hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting quickly. Dan was shouting unintelligibly, Phil could barely catch his name along with a string of profanities. He wrapped his hand around Dan's throat again, silencing his screams. He kissed down the younger man's chest leaving a trail of hickeys and slowing his pace. Dan was already completely fucked out, his eyes rolled back in his head. Phil could feel that he was close to finishing again, his hole tightening around Phil's cock. He sped up his thrusts again, releasing Dan's throat to wrap his hand around his cock instead. Dan let out the most sinful moans as Phil pounded into his prostate, sending Phil over the edge. Dan came for the second time after Phil pulled out, a whimper falling from his lips. </p><p>"God Phil," Dan commented once he could think again, pulling Phil down and kissing him. "I should've fucked you sooner."</p><p>"Yeah." Phil rolled off, squeezing to lay beside Dan on the couch, "We should've."</p><p>The next morning, Phil called Susan, as promised.</p><p>"Susan, I think we're done," he said before she could speak.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>Phil looked into the lounge where Dan was sitting on the couch, shirtless, the bruises Phil had left on full display. Dan made eye contact, giving Phil a knowing smile, "It just wasn't working for me. Sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>